Finishing school escapee
by Ashlynd
Summary: Ok.... shes back in New york and i need help.. i don't know whow to get here to the lodging house pleaaaaassse tell me i f you like it..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies * sniff * oh well on with it  
  
This is my first fan fic. please be nice (you all had your first too)  
Prologue  
A girl of about 8 ran through an ally between a dress shop and pawnshop. She had her skirts hiked up to her knees as she ran. She came flying out of the ally dodging people as she sprinted towards an old building. She stopped short when she heard her name being called in a high slightly whiny voice.  
"Ashlynd! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Ashlynd turned around to look at her 15 year old sister Rebecca. Their father had named Beca, and their mother had named Ashlynd. Ashlynd was very proud of her name.  
"Running," she said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world and that she had every right to be running.  
"Well I can see that, what have you been told over and over?" Beca looked so stern that Ashlynd almost laughed.  
"I'm not to lift my skirts above my ankle," she said this in a dull voice, before getting indigent. "But how am I supposed to beat Spot at a race then, see now you've probably made me lose, which means I'll have to do something I don't want. If I know Cole, the little asshole."  
"Ashlynd Sparling! You watch your language. You have been spending much to much time with your brother and his poor friends," Ashlynd winced as Beca screamed at her.  
"Ashlynd. oh hi Beca," a boy around the age of 9 with shaggy dirty blond hair jogged up. "I win. and now you have to do what ever I want you too."  
"Cole Conlon I can not believe that you are encouraging her to do this, I have told you to not even try to get her to race." Beca glared at him, Ashlynd turned at looked hard at him.  
"You did that on purpose! You purposely got me in trouble! I hate you," Ashlynd glared at him before walking off with her head turned in the air.  
  
When Ashlynd returned home later that evening her father informed her that they were moving to Maine, were Ashlynd would go to finishing school till she reached the age of 18.  
  
In the train station her brother's friends came to say good-bye. Cole came with his older brother. She stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked. Ashlynd turned away and looked out the other window. She could not believe that they were making her go to finishing school.  
  
*how was it?????? please review I need the feed back* 


	2. RETURN TO NEW YORK

(A.N. : OK in the first chap. I accidentally used spots name.. He didn't have that name then. Typo just pretended that it says Cole.)(Thank you Brooklyn's Miracle for the title)  
  
**** 8 years later  
A girl of 16 looked out the train window at New York City, her hometown. She looked at the city she hadn't seen for 8 years, trying to see the changes. The girl fixed her hat over her hair as she stepped off the train. It was so good to be back and away from that god-awful school. She longed to do something useful, all she had been doing the last 8 years besides the occasional visits to and from her family was talk to empty headed bimbos and embroider, oh and not to forget the hours of dancing.  
Then a week ago she had finally had enough of finishing school and decided to come home to New York. She breathed in the air of New York. She looked around for a newsy. She wanted a paper. She felt a tug on her jacket.  
"Buy me *cough* last pape miss?" a little boy looked up at her pitifully. She studied him carefully; she had been enough newsies till the age of 8 the she could recognize an actor.  
"Well, well not bad, how long have you been doing this?" She thought he couldn't have been there long he wasn't too thin. He looked at her surprised, well she still had on a pretty dress and the hat was no newsy hat.  
"Me and my brother David have only been newsies a couple of months, but it's only till papa heals," the boy was looking around for someone.  
"And what's your name kid?"  
"I'm Les," Les spotted the person he was looking for. "Hey Jack!"  
A boy of maybe 17 came and ruffled Les's hair. "What do ya need?"  
"This lady is very smart, she knew I was just acting," the kid looked up at the boy with adoration in his eyes. The boy noticed her for the first time.  
"Oh, and you would be?" he looked guarded.  
"I'm Ashlynd, and I'm guess your Jack," Ash said dryly. Jack nodded.  
"How'd ya guess bout da kid?" he looked at her carefully.  
"My older brother had a lot of newsy friends when we were younger, and there are newsies where I came from. 


	3. SORRY

Hey hey hey  
  
Sorry I haven't updated... I got a new computer and I was going to transphere over my files but then my old hard drive got messed up soooo....... I lost all my stuff. I also have a bunch of big school projects going on ill update asap. Thanks Ashlynd 


End file.
